Brook And The Beatable Darkness
by Brook18
Summary: Brook is a quiet girl who just loves to read books. But she's also got a dark secret. Can her friends figure it out in time to help her and will she be okay? And what will Sirius Black's role be in this whole ordeal? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Just enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day outside. A warm breeze ruffled the grass and the leaves. It was two weeks until the summer holidays started and the students had just finished their exams.

Brook was sitting outside with a book on her lap and her back against a oak tree that shaded her from the sun. She was sitting about sixteen inches away from the lake. Two of her roommates were swimming as a way of cooling themselves down and some twenty yards to the left Brook saw more of her classmates, both from Gryffindor, her own house, and Hufflepuff.

Suddenly a scream pitched through the air and Brook snapped her eyes up in a reflex. The lake was no longer occupied by just students but also by a big black squid. It's tentacles were sprawled out around him and with a shock Brook realized he was holding Dawn with one of them.

She quickly stood up and pulled her wand out of her pocket while she made her way down to the edge of the water. She fired of a series of silent spells and, startled by the sudden impact, the squid let go of dawn. The only problem was that he was holding her above the land and with a loud thud she landed on the grass.

Brook reached her and crouched down beside her. She was breathing, although her breath came short and shallow, and there were no outward signs of trauma, if that was anything to go by.

The other girl that had been in the lake with Dawn, Avery, suddenly yelled 'Watch out' and when brook turned to face the lake again she saw a giant tentacle coming her way. She quickly fired of another round of spells and the squid finally disappeared under water, apparently not willing to risk being hit by more spells.

At the same instant professor McGonagall came running to the water side. She renervated Dawn and when it became evident that she was okay she turned to Avery and Brook "Sweet Merlin what happened here? Would you care to explain yourselves?".

Avery told her about how the giant squid had attacked them while they were swimming and how brook had come to the rescue. McGonagall's face got more and more shocked with every part of the story she heard and when everything was told she turned to brook "You were very fortunate miss Chaser, not many fourth years could have taken on a giant squid. Thirty point to Gryffindor for some amazing and courageous spell work".

At that moment Sirius Black came casually strolling over to their group "Common professor, I saw the spell work she fired, she deserves more than thirty points. She only used silent spells, that's bloody advanced for our year".

Black was in the same year as all of them, also in Gryffindor. He'd never spoken to brook before unless about homework and Brook had never expected him to. She'd always had a soft spot for him, he was incredibly handsome even for Hogwarts standards, and she was surprised to see the smile he shot her and the wink that came with it.

"Mister Black, I'd ask you to not get involved, I've dealt with you quite enough over the years and I will not have this discussion".

"Oh, come on McGoggles, please?"

All three girls were impressed by his nonchalance and the puppy look he plastered on his face. Especially Avery was usually very set on respecting their teachers but even she had to admit she admired the boys courage although with a small frown on her face.

"Mister Black!" McGonagall snapped "I'd advise you to walk away right now before I decide to take points away as well". Her lips were pressed together in a thin line she only got when she was angry. She often wore it when Sirius and his friends were involved.

Black shot them a last wink and grin and walked over to where his friends were still sitting. McGonagall turned her attention back to Dawn "Miss Davies I think it might be wise to go to the hospital wing to get checked out. You seem to be okay but madam Pomfrey is more qualified than me and I think it'd be best if we are certain. Miss Coleman, Miss Chaser, would you please go with her to make sure she's alright? I'm going to talk to professor Dumbledore and inform him of what has happened". She swept off at once and the girls made their way to the hospital wing without further a due.

The last two weeks at school passed quickly and sooner than the students had realised it was time to go home. Their trunks had been packed, animals had been put in their cages and their muggle clothes were on.

Brook had spent the last two weeks in the company of Avery and Dawn and they had hardly left her side at all. Now still they kept close and they shared a compartment on the train.

Brook enjoyed their company more than anything but she wished they'd just leave her alone. In mere hours she'd be alone again anyway and their gratitude was sure to have passed after the holidays so that she'd be alone next year as well.

But right now she might as well enjoy it. If the only thing she had to look forward to were her books as company she wasn't going to complain about them just being around her out of gratitude, she was going to make the best of it.

And so on the train ride she did. They had fun, laughed and played games together but the closer they came to London the gloomier Brook became. She was certain nobody else had noticed but she wasn't focussed anymore.

When they finally rode into Kings Cross station she was completely down and she suddenly remembered her mother wouldn't be picking her up.

As they left the gate and every student was greeted by their parents the trio halted. "Brook, get over here, I don't have all day". It was Jason, her mother's new husband. Avery and Dawn shot her worried glances. "Who's that?" Avery asked "It's nobody. I gotta go". They smiled at her sympathetically "Okay sweetheart, keep in touch. We'll see you after summer". Dawn hugged her tightly and Avery shot her a warm smile before brook turned her back.

She walked over to Jason and saw his annoyed expression. This was going to be one long summer.


	2. Sirius's Softer Side

Sirius Black, fair haired and with dark eyes, leaned back out off a kiss. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, concern etched on his face.

Brook still had trouble completely grasping the fact that he was now her boyfriend and she smiled when she answered "Absolutely. The fact that you, former playboy, would ask me that, makes me even more certain. I trust you completely".

He smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders "If you're sure there isn't much I can do is there" and he winked "but I'd ask you to control your lust for me for a few more hours while I take care of some things. I promise I'll make it worth your while".

It was obvious that he was back to his cocky ways so he could distract Brook from whatever it was he was planning but she decided to go with it "Fine, I'm not in any hurry, just tell me what you're up to". But it was a futile attempt and she knew it.

Sirius stormed out of the room and shouted back over his shoulder "gonna go find James, meet me in the common room at twelve o'clock and you'll find out!". And then he was gone.

Brook followed him slowly and made her way back down as well, joining her friends, Avery and Dawn, who were playing a game of exploding snap.

Dawn looked up with a questioning look as Brook plopped down on the chair next to them and immediately spoke her mind as she so often did "So what were you two doing up there?".

"We were kissing" Brook replied, already surmising what question would come next.

"Just kissing, or more than just… making out?" Dawn wiggled her eyebrows as she said the last two words and gave Brook a suggestive look.

"Yes" Brook answered, but she decided to play into Dawn's curiosity "For now".

Dawn nearly squealed in delight and was laughing so hard she rolled of the couch. At this Avery finally also looked up from her cards and jumped into the conversation "Then why was Black so excited just now. He nearly flew out the window".

Brook had the laugh at that and wondered out loud "I honestly have no idea. He asked me to meet him in the common room tonight at midnight but I can't for the life of me figure out why. I mean he knows I don't like sneaking of at night so it can't be outside". This made her wonder again. Sure Sirius knew she didn't like going outside out of hours and that it wasn't allowed, but when had that ever stopped him? She could only speculate what he had in store for her.

While Brook was speculating with her friends, Sirius stormed through the castle in search of his best friend, James Potter. He finally found him lurking in a corridor behind a statue, on the look out for anyone to play a prank on.

Sirius nearly tackled his friend, and gave him a heart attack on top of that, when he saw him. "James! James! James!".

James groaned in pain "Oi, mate, you're crushing me! If you don't get of me right now I'm going to curse you off!". Sirius quickly scrambled to his feet and helped James up.

"Now slowly explain to me why I was just slammed to the floor by a human bludger". Sirius knew better than to take james' annoyance seriously and quickly set about explaining his plan.

"And that's why I need the invisibility cloak" He finally finished conveying his plan. James looked at him with something like awe showing on his face. He'd never known his playboy best friend could be such a romantic and sensitive type.

"She must be really important if you're willing to go through this much trouble".

Sirius nodded in agreement "She is. So can I borrow it".

James couldn't say no to the pleading eyes of his best friend "Of course. And if you need any help with anything just let me know. Pete and Rem and I would be happy to help".

Sirius grinned with pleasure at the thought of his plan being put into motion and quickly scurried of to take care of the remaining things he had to organize.

At three minutes to midnight stood waiting in the common room. She had bid her friends good night and they had returned the gesture, Dawn with her eyebrows wiggling.

She'd been down there less than a minute when Sirius came down the staircase that led to the boys dormitories. His eyes and grin widened when he saw her standing there and he looked over her with incredibility showing on his face. He also couldn't believe she was his, she looked amazing.

Brook had taken extra time to get ready that evening. She'd chosen to wear muggle clothes instead of robes cause they were more comfortable. With some help from Dawn she'd put together an outfit. Tight black jeans, low cut tee with three-quarter sleeves and, thus far not visible, lace bra and panties. She was wearing a touch of make-up, just thin lines around her eyes and a gloss on her lips. No jewelry but the necklace she always wore. It was a perfectly well balanced look.

Sirius reached her side and took her hand while his smoldering eyes bore into hers "You look extraordinary".

She blushed and kissed his lips. "You don't look to bad yourself". It was not completely true. He looked like a god. He always looked good of course, but he too had taken time to scrub up and the dark blue jeans and lose black shirt he'd picked out made him look very mature. His charcoal black hair was perfectly modeled and his stance together with his marble complexion made him look like a statue.

They took a minute to marvel each others beauty and finally Sirius asked "Are you ready to go?".

Brook hesitated. They'd both obviously gone through a lot of trouble to make this night special and she really wanted it, but she really didn't like the idea of sneaking out at this hour.

Sirius interpreted her silence for what it was and took something shimmering out of his pocket "I promise it'll be fine. We won't get caught if we wear this".

Brook gaped at the fabric he was holding in his hands "That's an invisibility cloak! You've got an invisibility cloak?!". He smiled at her "It's actually James', but he let me borrow it for the night. It comes in quite handy in pranks and sneaking out after hours".

The penny dropped in Brook's head, this explained everything. "And he just let you borrow it?".

Sirius shrugged "We're best friends, it's not like I hadn't used it before. Besides, James knows how important you are to me". He blushed when he said it and Brook had to laugh. "Okay then" She said, "Lets go".

They trudged out of the portrait hole and Sirius threw the cloak over their heads. They walked with their arms around each other and Sirius guided Brook in the right direction.

Brook knew what part of the castle they were in, and she knew what floor, she just couldn't figure out why they were there. As far as she knew there weren't any used rooms on the seventh floor and the only place she could think of that was in the direction they were going was the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, which could hardly be where they were going.

Sirius however, proved her wrong. He lead her directly to the tapestry but directed his attention to the wall opposite it. He walked up and down the corridor three times and to Brook's surprise a door appeared in the wall.

She shot Sirius a questioning glance but he merely smirked and took her hand. He guided her through the door and she was greeted by a magnificent bedroom.

It wasn't large but that made it all the more cozy. There was a fireplace burning in the left corner with a dark red loveseat in front of it. More to the right there was a big king-sized canopy bed with crème drapes and all around the room stood little tables and stacks of books with candles on them. Rose peddles adorned the bed and on the nightstand stood a bottle of champagne and a dish with chocolates.

Brook walked in dumbfounded and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. Sirius quickly closed the door and followed, taking a seat beside her and picking up one of the flower peddles.

"So what do you think?" He asked, nerves just audible in his voice.

Brook smiled at him "I think it's amazing, it's absolutely perfect. But where exactly are we?".

"We're in the room of requirement, or the come and go room. It only appears when people have a high need. It can turn into practically anything and no one can come in when there's people inside that don't want to be disturbed". Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and Brook laughed.

Suddenly the tension in the room became tangible. They both knew why they were here and now that they had the perfect room it was only a matter of minutes.

Brook slowly bend her head towards Sirius's and kissed him on the lips. He responded fiercely and pushed her back into the pillows.

They made out like that for a few minutes, feeling like the perfection of this moment would never stop. But eventually Brook realized that if they didn't progress she'd lose her courage and than the whole night would be wasted.

She slowly moved her hands from Sirius' face, where they had ended up during the minutes of making out, towards his zipper and opened his pants. Sirius finally noticed what she was doing and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly regained his composure though and he unbuttoned her pants with practiced proficiency.

They both took of their own pants and then continued kissing. Brook took control and moved Sirius off of her and rolled him onto his back on the other side of the bed. He moved himself up against the pillows and Brook sat down on his lap.

Sirius now moved his hands over her sides, starting at her waste and making his way down to her hips and the hem of her t-shirt. He slowly moved it up and Brook obligingly held her arms above her head so he could take it off.

Brook did the same to him and she was faced with his bare chest. She tossed his shirt aside and tracked her hands across his abs.

"I guess this means you're really ready" He whispered into her ear while smirking and he moved to unhook her bra. Brook answered through shaking it off, tossing it aside and kissing him keenly.

And then, after removing the final pieces of clothing, they made love. That was the only proper title. It wasn't just sex, it was perfect and lovely and all things good.

Their bodies moved together in perfect unison. Sirius was gentle and his hands were soft against Brook's skin. They experienced it together and their souls felt intertwined. It was everything either of them could've imagined or hoped for.

When they'd finished they lay together in silence. Brook's head on Sirius' chest and his arms around her shoulders. The only light in the room came from the flames of the candles and the fireplace. It was a picture of perfect romance.

They lay that way until they fell asleep, still thinking about how lucky they were, and finally dreaming about days still to come.


End file.
